Airframe noise produced by unsteady air flow around aircraft structures is a significant source of aircraft noise during landing approach. Conventional leading-edge slat devices for high-lift are a prominent source of airframe noise. Various devices have been developed in an attempt to reduce the noise associated with leading-edge slats.